


Just Knot Dean's Day

by Alvara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvara/pseuds/Alvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depending on how you looked at it, it wasn’t really Dean’s day. Too bad it was just down hill from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Knot Dean's Day

Depending on how you looked at it, it wasn’t really Dean’s day.

Driving about seven hours out to Louisiana to handle some hoodoo cursed object that had landed in the middle of a museum collection wasn’t really what he would call an exciting job. They headed into the town, acquired a delivery truck, and arrived at the museum with official looking faked papers claiming there had been a request for the object to be appraised in a city a few miles away by an ‘expert’.

Overall, there hadn’t been much hassle despite one of the museum’s collectors taking a liking to Dean’s omega scent. He had to elbow Sam hard in the side for the low growl that escaped when the collector eyed him as a potential fling, or, god, a mate. Dean couldn’t help that in order to keep their cover, he couldn’t let Sam properly mark him with his scent, making him an easy and pretty target for other alphas.

When they finally had the small opened curse box, no bigger than a jewelry box, Sam took it back to the motel to do research over its origins and find a way to seal it back inside its curse box for good. Dean swung by the local diner a few blocks down from their motel, deciding that they should both eat soon before Sam’s alpha instincts pinned him to the bed for a few hours of prolonged fucking, knotting, and remarking of ownership since their undercover work was done for now.

What he didn’t expect when he walked through the door of their room with two warm sub sandwiches from a sweet beta girl at the diner, was for Sam to lunge at him. He was pinned to the wall before he could do anything, his wrists trapped in a vice like grip and the to-go bag smacking onto the floor with a thud.

“The hell, Sam?!” Dean yelled, expecting Sam’s instincts to kick in at some point but the alpha was already growling and humping his ass without so much as a warning. His face was shoved roughly into the wall, breathing already increasing to a pant from his own urge to submit under his brother. His hole was already starting to leak generously into the fabric of his boxers, making him slick and ready to be claimed again by his rightful mate.

Dean moaned into the tacky wallpaper, the feeling of Sam’s thick cock rubbing between the cheeks of his ass already making his legs go weak. It had been days since Sam properly knotted him, tied them for hours and bit into his neck to stake a claim that usually had all the beta and omega girls blushing when they noticed the obvious marks at bars and diners.

Suddenly his arms were freed and the throbbing cock left him, only for a rough hand to grab the back of his jacket and rip it off him hard enough for him to hiss in pain as his arm was twisted in a wrong direction.

“Sam, come on!” Dean turned towards Sam, pride keeping him from accepting the too harsh behavior from his usually rough but careful lover. He was stopped, thrown against the wall again and his shirts ripped clean in half down his spine. He couldn’t help it when he arched his back to the sharp nip at the base of his neck, a wet tongue flicking out to lick down the arc of his spine while a hand quickly unbuckled his his belt and popped the button and zipper on his jeans. Dean groaned and bit his lip as his jeans were yanked down his thighs, wishing he could see a bit clearer in the fog of lust. “Sam…”

“Stop me.” Dean shivered at the husky growl in his ear, hot breath and the scent of his alpha overwhelming him as Sam stood, pressing his cock and already starting to swell knot against Dean’s bare ass. The omega’s breath hitched as he felt that Sam was naked, most likely having been before he even returned from the diner. “Dean, listen to me. You have to.”

Dean ground his hips back against Sam’s knot, nearly biting through his lip as two fingers slipped down to his ass and between his cheeks. He moaned submissively as they rubbed against his wet hole, making him become a writhing mess when they pushed inside and teased his needy ass before stretching him in preparation for the knot that would fill him for hours. A hand grabbed his hair and yanked him so he could look at Sam, the lust in Dean’s eyes and his heavy panting already showing that he was too far gone to resist his alpha.

“Dean, the cursed object.” Sam panted before he dove down and kissed Dean, practically fucking Dean’s mouth with his hot tongue. The omega moaned desperately, a third finger slipping inside him and crooking to hit his prostate. Sam parted their lips, slamming his fingers into Dean’s hole before pulling them away. “It’s locked on me.”

“Need you, Sam.”

“I can’t get it off.”

“Knot me, Sam. Please, alpha.”

“Fucking listen to me!” Sam growled lowly, as he bit into Dean’s neck, marking him and grinding the head of his cock against his mate’s slick hole. Dean perked up and met Sam’s eyes, trying hard to ignore the stinging ache to have his brother in him and knotting him right then. Sam knew if he didn’t break Dean out of his damn instincts, things were going to turn sour soon. “It’s a collar. S-Some hoodoo makes it cling to mated alphas.” Sam bit into Dean’s neck again, trying his hardest to will his cock down and stay in control. “From what I can gather…it makes them go into a…a heat like state. And they f-fuck anything that moves. Alpha, beta, or omega, can’t tell the difference. Took everything in me to stay inside and wait for you.”

“So knot me. Get it…Get it over with. You’ve got me.” Dean said, just on this side of begging, the tip of Sam’s cock soaked in his natural lubricant and already pressing inside of him slowly. “Fuck me, Sammy. Alpha. Please. Please.”

“Fuck!” Sam swore as Dean thrust himself back onto his cock, right down until his ass was pressing against the only slight swell of his growing knot. The collar tightened on his neck more, making him growl and loose control as he started rapidly thrusting deeply into his blissed out omega. “You’re mine, Dean, gonna prove it. Gonna fuck you so good, split you wide open and breed you up! Mark you all over so you’re fucking covered in me!”

“S-Sam. Fuck!” Dean arched his back, bucking his hips in an attempt to meet Sam’s sharp pace. He was panting hard against the wallpaper, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head in pleasure every time he felt Sam’s knot tease and press quickly against his rim. “Knot me. Knot me. Knot me, Sam.”

“Gonna pup you, Dean. Fill you up. You take my cock so well, omega. Promise I’ll fill you up good. Gonna breed you for hours. Breed you until your swollen with my pups. That damn birth control you take so often won’t even stop me from knocking you up. Want to fuck you full of my pups so badly, Dean.”

Three more hard and deep thrusts and Sam buried himself inside the hot wet heat of his mate’s hole. He grabbed Dean’s ass with the hand not spread possessively over his brother’s stomach in an attempt to feel the swelling of pups already, spreading his brother’s legs and cheeks before pulling out and slamming himself inside his writhing and eager omega, getting as deep as physically possible and groaning at the tight heat around the sensitive throbbing skin of where his knot was threatening to swell in record time.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck. Sam. Yes!” Dean bit back a scream as he felt Sam grind into him as the thick knot grew, throbbing, making him feel so full and owned, tying them tight together. Dean gasped as he felt himself cum before he even remembered he was close, painting the wall with his release as he tightened around Sam’s knot, the sudden rush of heat inside of him telling him his ass was milking the knot for every drop of Sam’s seed. He bit his lip and moaned helplessly under his brother, rubbing his cheek against the wall as warm lips soothed the harsh bite marks on his neck.

Dean relaxed against Sam, almost boneless as he felt his alpha grind against him, the knot firmly in place and not allowing a single drop to slide out of his satisfied hole.

“Tried to warn you, jerk.” Sam panted into the skin of his neck, thrusting in gently and spilling more wet come inside. His gaze is dark and hooded, his attention is focused on the place where they’re joined, the way he’s breeding his brother up, marking him and claiming him as his after so many days without doing so for their hunt. He pulls himself out of his lust as well as he can, ignoring how he’s still pumping pulses of hot seed inside his weakly moaning and half hard omega. “It’s a fertility collar, Dean. I wasn’t lying about breeding you. It makes who ever wears it knot with anyone and gets their victim pregnant, biologically impossible or not.”

“On suppressants.” Dean choked back a moan, moving a hand back to run a hair through his brother’s long hair and pull him closer.

“Hoodoo, Dean. Suppressants and any type of birth control don’t work. It’s cursed, remember?” Sam spoke softly, licking his mate’s neck lightly in an attempt to distract him. A small click echoed around the room after Sam’s cock slowed its pulses of leaking his seed deep inside Dean, the sound of metal hitting the wood floor making the omega look down.

“…That the collar?”

“Yeah,” Sam held Dean close, knowing there would be an inevitable freak out soon. “It only comes off after the wearer’s victim…conceives…”

The silence was deafening for several minutes, Dean staring down at the hoodoo engravings on the crisp metal of the collar without moving an inch.

“I’m pregnant…I’m so kicking your ass the second you’re out of mine.”


End file.
